


unspoken

by zeromiles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ONLY TAGGED DIRECTLY MENTIONED/SPEAKING, first anime fic i write in years and of course its this anime, like kagami and kuroko etc, more characters referred to, yosen exempt from this kiseki reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeromiles/pseuds/zeromiles
Summary: the himuro tatsuyas that never were(the what ifs if himuro never chose to go to yosen, and instead the other schools with the kiseki)





	1. seirin

**Author's Note:**

> knb was my first real fandom on ao3 on my old account i now forgot the name of. probably for the better, because all my fics were shit
> 
>  
> 
> (theyre still shit)

Their styles have a clear-cut difference, but Riko is watching them constantly. Through the games and practices and even the two just playing around during street ball, it’s obvious they come from the same roots.

They match each other too well. They know each other strengths and weaknesses, and with Kuroko and the other boys on court, it’s all connected. There isn’t a single hesitant move when Kagami and Himuro are into it. Almost as if they were one.

A perfect block, a perfect pass, a perfect dunk. The shadow and lights of Seirin. Riko grins and blows into her whistle. “Alright boys, a few more times! Keep at it ‘til you drop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short im disappointed. be ready to be disappointed more


	2. kaijou

During Valentine’s Day, the gym turns into a storage room filled to the roof with chocolate.

“I don’t think this is fair,” Moriyama says for the seventh time this hour. “I mean, yes they’re handsome. Yes, they’re tall. Yes, they’re perfect ikemen. But isn’t this a bit too much?”

“Sorry, Yoshitaka-senpai.” Himuro smiles apologetically, angelically. Kasamatsu can _feel_ Moriyama’s tension going down. Good looking boys were on a different level. “They just looked hopeful, I couldn’t say no when they offered it.”

Moriyama nodded understandably, heart wrenched in pain. “Of course, Himuro. And as for you, what’s your excuse?”

The question was directed at Kise, who was currently on the floor, looking devastated. “Murocchi got two more chocolates than I did. No one’s broken my record since Akashicchi in seventh grade. I can’t believe this. Maybe I should take more modeling jobs.”

“Oh, like the one you took me to last time?” Himuro asks pleasantly. “The stylists there were really nice. One of them gave me her number and told me to give her a call if I ever felt like considering modeling a serious career path. Shall we do it together?” He sparkled at Kise on the ground.

Kise melted into a puddle and shaded his eyes from the blinding light. “Please, make it stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kise likes to think everything involving himuro and girls is a competition. himuro is lost. he doesnt even like chocolate.
> 
> himuro also calls people by their first names cause its just what feels natural to him, bro


	3. shuutoku

“You know, you’re not really what I expected when I heard all the stories about the Generation of Miracles.”

Midorima pushed his glasses up and resumed shooting without missing a single beat. Himuro watched the ball fall in a perfect arc. _Swish_. It fell through the hoop delicately. “I’ve heard that many times. Most times it resulted in a negative follow-up. Are you trying to insult me?”

Himuro laughed. “No, no.” he said, and paused. “I meant I heard they were all rebels of the sort. Wouldn’t go to practice, played games with scores. I haven’t known you long, but I can tell you aren’t like that. You stay hours after to practice every day.” Like today. Another shot, another perfect three.

“That would be describing everyone else, I presume. Or Aomine all on his own. I always do the best with what I can. Man proposes-“

“Yes yes,” Himuro interrupts. “God disposes, I know.”

Midorima looks miffed. Himuro laughs again, and grabs a fallen ball. “I haven’t known you long, but I’ve known you enough to know that. Defense practice?”

Midorima pushes his glasses up with his rigidly wrapped fingers, and falls into a defensive pose to accompany Himuro. He laughs once more.

He hadn’t known this prickly, proud high schooler long, but he would dare say he was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow i think midorima and himuro would get along. himuro likes hard workers who use the talent they were given with to their best ability and midorima is exactly that. they both constantly perfect their shots and never pull a move they know they won’t fail in. what im saying is YOSEN VS SHUUTOKU SHOULDVE BEEN A GAME AND I WILL BE FOREVER ANGRY IT WASNT


	4. touou

“I just.” The air is heavy with high-strung tension. Momoi is tapping on her clipboard nervously. Sakurai is on the verge of tears. Even Imayoshi looks at a loss on what to do.

Himuro’s voice is as cold as anyone’s ever heard it been. “I just don’t understand. You have so much talent, so much raw fucking power at disposal. And yet- yet you don’t even bother to use it. Bother to fucking try, to bring your fucking ass to practice. You don’t understand how privileged you are, Daiki.”

“Hah?” Aomine is fire. Cold, cold fire. “Are you fucking with me? Least I’m giving you all-“ he waved his hand vaguely at the boys in their paused practice. “-a fucking chance, huh? This starting team is shit. Without me, don’t these nobodies get a chance to play, to practice? Gain some fucking experience? Cause they clearly need it. I don’t. I do fine without practice, I do fine without another person policing my actions. If I wanted people like that, I’d have gone to Rakuzan or Shuutoku where the ones with a stick up their asses went. You don’t get to tell me what I do with my fucking skill, unless you manage to bea-“

A slap resounds throughout the gym, followed by a hushed silence. Sakurai bursts into tears.

“What was that, Daiki? Beat you?” Himuro stands tall over Aomine’s fallen figure. It’s like he’s versing Akashi during Teikou practices again, ankle break engraved in his heart. “It seems I’ve already done so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aomine getting his shit rocked does in fact, make him wake up and start to play real basketball again. satsuki is forever grateful. murochin is a lifesaver.


	5. rakuzan

Usually he would be like, _there’s only space for one gorgeous bitch on the court and that space is for me_ , but Mibuchi thinks maybe it’s okay _just_ this once, as he stares dreamily at the handsome new transfer student as he sprints around the court in the most graceful way he’s ever seen basketball been played. Even his shots are beautiful. He thinks he’s in love.

“Well?” Gorgeous American Himuro Tatsuya turns expectantly to the small crowd of starters plus their coach. “Good enough for you?

Akashi nods. He looks pleased. “How interesting,” he murmurs. “A vanishing shot. You remind me of a player I once knew...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mayuzumi? dont know him
> 
> i also think its lovely mibuchi being gay is canon. like atta boy fujimaki for not just leaving it badly implied like every other anime does


End file.
